Can We Start Again
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is an AU Swan Queen fic. Well, it's half canon. Regina and Emma were together for six months, and then they break up. Regina decides to use a spell to get Emma pregnant to get her back. Emma has a one night stand with Neal, and that complicates things. NO straight pairings, just fyi. The secondary pairing is Red Snow.
_**Disclaimer: OUAT's character s do not belong to me. This idea came to me as I got more into Swan Queen. I say that because there's only a handful of chars that I like on the show. Maybe not even that many. This is going to be half canon and half AU. It will be told in present day and flashbacks. Regina and Emma were together and were for awhile, and then they start fighting all the time. So Regina decides that she's going to get Emma pregnant. Hoping that a baby will fix things. R &R!**_

Can We Start Again

By Julia

Regina bent over the spell book. There had to be something in here that she could use to get Emma pregnant. She felt it all slipping away, and she couldn't have that. Regina wasn't going to let that happen. All she wanted was to be loved. Emma….. It had been like that in the beginning. It had been great. Now it had all gone to hell. The curse was still in effect, at least. Regina wasn't sure how it had happened that she'd fallen for Emma. She still wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up here in the first place. No one came or left Storybrooke. The fact that Emma had gotten here was still a big mystery. One she wasn't sure that she cared about figuring out anymore.

They had been happy for awhile. It had been unreal almost. Regina had never had that before. Happiness. She almost didn't know if she could accept it. Regina didn't know how to process people doing nice things for her. Regina had to get Emma back. She'd left. Packed her things and had gone to Granny's. Regina was going to stop at nothing to get her pregnant. She thought that maybe a baby would fix things. It had to. Regina was going to go to Gold if she couldn't find anything. There had to to be some way to do it. She knew that having a baby wasn't exactly the best way to fix things, but she did want one, and it might help. Regina cried out in frustration when she couldn't find a spell. She was going to have to go to Gold. Of course, now she was going to owe him. That was annoying. He never asked you to do anything that you actually _wanted_ to do, either. It was always something that you would feel guilty about. She had enough to feel guilty about. Regina sighed. She wanted Emma back more than she cared about owing Rumple something. That wasn't as important to her. So, she went over to Gold's store. She would figure it out.

The bell on the door run as she entered the shop. "Gold!" She called out. She and him were the only ones who remembered who they were. Why he did wasn't sure, but it wasn't important. He'd be able to help her. That was the important part. Regina fumed for a bit as he took his good old sweet time getting out to her. He used a cane. Regina was just glad he was there. "Gold, I need a spell." She said. No preamble. Just out with it. That was how she was when she wanted something. She supposed that was something she should work on. Regina never really cared if she worked on things.

Gold moved slowly. He didn't really care if Regina was impatient. That was just her. He didn't know if he could ever care if she was bothered. Gold was going to let her dangle a little more. He got out a tea cup and put on a kettle. Only then did he turn to her and ask, "What kind of spell? And I like that you're assuming I have spells." There wasn't supposed to be any magic here. She just knew him so well, that's why she knew that he had magic. He hadn't been able to help himself. Even if Bae would be upset. But really, he had engineered the whole curse so that he could find Bae. That was the whole reason. And Regina was easy for him to manipulate.

She ignored his fake offended tone and gave him an Evil Queen look. "Please, Gold, I know you. I know that you've got magic. I need a spell that would make a woman get pregnant." That hung in the air. It's like you could see it. Regina wondered if he'd know it was for Emma now. She'd turned up in Storybrooke by complete accident six months or so ago. Regina still wasn't sure why. Most days she tried not to think about it. It wasn't like it mattered a whole lot. She was mostly just glad that Emma had been brought into her life. Regina was quiet while he looked at her. Then she finally said, "If you must know, it's for Emma. She left and went to Granny's." That was hard for her to admit out loud. She didn't like to admit weakness. Everyone in town had been surprised when she and Emma had begun dating. Even more so when Emma had moved in after two months. That had been a shock to her, too. But really, the fighting wasn't a surprise, they'd barely known each other. They'd hooked up almost as soon as she got to town. Regina hadn't really been sure why. She never let people in that easily. It was dangerous. You could get hurt.

"Ah, so it is the illustrious Ms. Swan." Gold said. He had to admit, it was kind of interesting to see Regina all torn up over a girl. Mostly because she hadn't loved anyone like that since Daniel. And he hadn't ever really met Daniel. Gold had just known about him. He could see into the future. It wasn't as weak as Regina liked to think it was, either. It was strong. Gold had known that she and Regina would get together. He wasn't really sure how it worked but it didn't matter. What mattered was that it worked. Gold got out a tea bag while he watched her glare at him. Gold wasn't the least bit concerned that she was annoyed. He never worried too much about people's moods or reactions. "So if I help you, what will you do for me, Regina?" The look on her face was one of understanding. He knew that she would know that that was coming. He did have a spell for her, too. So at least he had what she needed. He didn't even know what he would want from her just yet. That was usually how it worked though. He would make someone owe him. Gold thought that something like that would require something big as a favor. He would have to think on it a bit. But there was always something. He started his tea as the kettle whistled. All while moving at his own pace, waiting for her answer.

Boy was he infuriating. Regina didn't know how to respond to that. Mostly because she wasn't sure. Regina was sure that she would do anything to get Emma back. That knowledge was freaking her out. She shouldn't be that attached. But oh well, it was kind of too late. She was already head over heels. Emma had that effect. Regina looked at him. "Do you really have to hold me to that?" She asked. He really didn't. He could do this for her. She knew how much he was going to enjoy lording this over her head. Regina really wasn't surprised. It was just how Rumplestiltskin was. "Because I'd like to get this done without a lot of anguish and something tells me that that won't happen if you do that." Regina watched him, taking a deep breath as he went through the motions of making tea. She really didn't know how he could be so calm. And he was like this most of the time. That was the sad part. It was truly infuriating. Regina tried to do that counting thing that Emma had taught her to do. It wasn't really helping. She was mostly doing it on autopilot. It was just habit. Regina looked at him. "So do you have the spell?"

"No, Regina, you can't skip the favor. This is a big thing you're to be asking for dearie, and I am not going to give you this spell for nothing." That hopefully answered her question. Gold was actually enjoying himself. He enjoyed seeing her squirm. She was like when you held a magnifying glass over an ant to kill it. Not that he'd ever done that. He hadn't ever really had the inkling when he could get what he wanted out of humans. That was all that got him through these days that he didn't have Baelfire. He hated that he'd lost his son. "I am willing to help you, dearie, but under my terms, not yours." He took a sip of his tea, ever so calm. It was going to drive her even more crazy. That was extremely satisfying. He was almost always calm, and that was definitely a Gold thing. When he was Rumple he could get a bit of a temper. But you couldn't just let people think that they could screw you over. Especially the Dark One. Even if no one here remembered that he was the Dark One. Except Regina. But that was how it was supposed to be. It was another reason why he'd gotten her to do the curse in the first place. Besides getting Bae back, that is. He'd been searching for him for 28 years, even though the time had stopped here. He knew that Bae would be older.

It was just like the stupid curse. Regina had known that he had been playing her, but she hadn't really cared. She'd been that obsessed with getting her way and hurting Snow White. That had been her only goal. And the curse had done that. Regina ran a hand through her impeccable black hair. She knew that there was no way out of this. She was going to hate this but it had to be done. Regina gritted her teeth. "I guess that'll be fine. I need this spell, Gold. I need this spell right now." Regina said. She could feel the need for it taking over her body. It was like a burning desire. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to do this, either. There was supposed to be no magic here. She'd only been able to do a few things since the curse had taken effect. But she hadn't really needed to do anything. She'd had everything she had wanted. Even with Emma being the Savior. The only thing that got her through Emma being alive was that the curse was still in effect. Her presence was supposed to break it but she was sure that it would end up okay. It had to. That was what was getting her through.

 _Four months ago_

It was a cold morning, Regina was making room in the closet for Emma's things. They had already been together for two months. Regina was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for someone to tell her that Emma wasn't really hers. That was the last thing that she wanted. They had been doing so well. That was so weird to her. Regina wasn't even sure that this was going to work out. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not really. She was still waiting for all of this to be taken away, even if it had been 28 years. It had been _her_ way. And that had been all she'd wanted. And now she had it and it was all she could do to not lose it all. Regina wasn't used to being happy. She didn't know how she was going to get used to it. She never had it before so to get it now was a little unnerving. Emma didn't have a lot of stuff so it wasn't going to take long. Regina didn't know how Emma could live without a lot of clothes. That was her thing. Besides apples. Regina loved apples. She wasn't exactly sure why. It was easy to put a sleeping curse in one. She liked sleeping curses, they were very helpful. It had gotten Snow White out of her hair. That had been very satisfying. Regina hated her so much. Non secret keeping bitch.

The door opened downstairs, and Emma was calling out for her. There was also Mary Margaret's voice. Great. Snow White. Regina really wasn't looking forward to having to deal with her. Regina knew that Emma was entitled to her opinion. Even if she didn't like it. That was just really sad. Regina didn't want her to be around all the time. She was really not prepared for this. To have to be around Mary Margaret. Regina sighed, counted to ten, and then went to the stairs. Emma was standing on the bottom of them, talking with Mary Margaret, a smile on her face. Regina rolled her eyes, but put on a smile. She was still herself. She could do this. She could, dammit. "Emma." She said. Gone was the calling her "Ms Swan", not that that had lasted very long. Regina had been into Emma immediately. There was just something that she had been drawn to. Regina didn't know why. She'd never thought of herself as gay. Now she did. She would always love Daniel, though. It's why Snow White had to pay. And she would, if Regina had anything to say about it. She had to make her pay. She supposed that was why she and Gold got along so well. He'd been the same way when he was Rumple. It was great.

A smile spread over Emma's face. She couldn't imagine anyone else that was more amazing than Regina. She didn't know how someone who'd grown up in the foster system could end up with someone like Regina. She knew that Regina could be a little…. Well, the nice word was unorthodox, but Emma really cared about her. She put down the box of meager belongings and gave Regina a smile and a chaste kiss. After all, Mary Margaret was there. That was kind of a mood killer. Not that Emma thought that they should have to hide things. They shouldn't. They shouldn't hide it as if it was a bad thing. Emma looked at her box of things. She had never been one to have a lot of things. It made a nomadic existence hard if you had a lot of things. She still couldn't believe that this house was Regina's. It was so beautiful, and Emma didn't feel worthy of living here. But she was a foster kid. Sometimes you couldn't get used to it when you got something good. She looked at Regina. This woman _wanted_ her. That was still a shock. Emma still thought she could be a little difficult, to put it mildly, btu she was incredible. "Your house, well, _our_ house, it's so big. I don't know if I'll ever feel like I belong."

It was when she said things like that that it made Regina feel really bad for her. Guilt was a new emotion for her. She didn't often feel it. Regina knew Emma would hate it if she said anything about it though. Emma was touchy about it. Not that Regina could blame her. She would have felt the same. Regina couldn't imagine the type of world Emma had had to grow up in. She had had a terrible mother, but she was a lot better off in her childhood than Emma had been in hers. Regina knew she was changing when she could think something like that. Regina almost never felt sorry for anyone. She did for Emma sometimes. Then she caught sight of Mary Margaret and felt sorry for herself. Regina felt a little shiver run through her when Emma kissed her. This girl could make her go insane with being horny. Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to continue in that vein with MM being here. She gritted her teeth at that thought and touched Emma's shoulder. "You're worthy, Emma. You are going to love it."

Regina looked at Mary Margaret. After counting to five, she asked civilly, "Is this all? She can't only have one box in all the world." She said this with a touch of disdain. It was more for Mary Margaret. And who was named that and went by both names? That was so stupid. She could be biased, though. She hated her. Regina was saved by saying anything more when Ruby Lucas came in with another box and duffel. At least there was more. Regina did her best to keep the tone out of her voice when she said, "Okay, Ruby has more." She had to stop herself from saying something dog related because Ruby was a werewolf. Regina knew that no one but her would get it anyway. Since it was still a land without magic. And the curse was in effect. Regina couldn't imagine having such little belongings. She was also struck by how much Emma reminded her of a man. Regina didn't really mind. She cared about Emma. Even though she was the Savior who could end the curse. There was just no way out of how she felt. Regina was glad to have Emma. Even if she still had a few feelings for Daniel. But she always would. Regina ran a hand through her black hair. "I cleared out some closet space."

 _Present day_

Gold waved his fingers in front of Regina's face. "Dearie, I am still here and I have a life." He said. He knew that Regina really needed the spell. He also knew that she was going to do what he wanted in order to get it. Gold really liked being the one that knew everything. The one who was really in charge. Even if Regina felt like it was her. Gold didn't mind her thinking that. Especially since it gave him more of an opportunity to manipulate things his way. "You are not getting the spell without the favor." He said, saying the latter with his 'Rumple' voice. The only thing missing was the 'dearie'. Gold took a sip of his tea. It always tasted so good. Especially when someone was here wanting his help. It was probably why he was the landlord for most of the town, too. Gold kept his eyes on Regina, not wanting her to think that she was at all in control, because she wasn't. It was nice to feel in control. He also knew that it was making Regina's blood boil. "You know, there's someone new in town."

This perked up Regina's hearing. "What?" She didn't like the sound of that. No one was supposed to be able to come or go. Of course, there was August, but Regina suspected that he was someone who had slipped through before the curse went through. Or he was just an outsider. Either way, Regina didn't like it. "How is someone here? No one is supposed to be here." This had to be because of Emma. Her being there was starting to change things. Regina really wasn't sure if she wanted to know who it was. This could derail everything, and she had almost all she ever wanted except Emma. Since she had gone to Granny's. Regina supposed she didn't really have a right to be surprised. They had barely known each other. They shouldn't have moved so quickly. Regina wasn't one to move quickly anyway. She always thought things through. It was her MO. She wasn't sure that she could be indebted to Gold, either. Regina was starting to get really worked up right now. She was incredibly angry. "You know, for 28 years, time was stopped, and things were going my way." She snapped, ignoring the calm look on Gold's face. Refina didn't want to know what he was thinking. She knew it wasn't something that she wanted to hear. It was going to be infuriating.

"No one gets their way all the time, dearie." Gold said. "His name is Neal Cassidy and he's staying at Granny's." Gold had always wondered how the old woman was making her rent payments at her bed and breakfast. No one could go and no one could come. But he knew it didn't really matter in the end as long as he got the money. Gold just wished he knew who this Neal guy was. Who he was in the town connection. Gold was hoping that he was Bae. He just had no way of knowing for sure. Gold was more of a wait till he had proof type. Gold knew that Regina was less than concerned about this. He supposed that he didn't blame her at the moment. "Well you can have the spell. You'll just owe me." That hung in the air, like the other had. "Don't you worry about what it is. You just be prepared for when the time comes." Gold told her, his tone or urgency never changing. He knew how to work people, to get what he wanted. He also knew that Regina would take it if she was going to get what she wanted. Gold just drank his tea calmly, waiting for what she would say in return.

This Neal character was of no consequence. Regina didn't care. He wasn't important. "Fine, Gold. I don't care, whatever I have to do to keep Emma." Regina couldn't imagine losing her. That scared her. Regina didn't know how she had gotten so attached to her like that. Especially since she'd never slept with a woman before Emma. Unless you counted Tinkerbell, and Regina didn't. They hadn't gone anywhere. Mostly because Regina had pushed her away. As usual. Regina supposed that she didn't really care much. Most people really were annoying. Regina had never been a fan of people. Especially the ones in Storybrooke. And it wasn't just because they hated her here. Regina supposed that it hadn't gotten any better since she had begun dating Emma. Of course, this was still because of Gold. Regina wasn't exactly stupid, and she knew that he was the one who'd orchestrated this whole thing. He'd played Regina like a piano to get what he wanted. Regina had let him because she'd wanted her way for once. Regina almost never got her way before she'd enacted the curse.

Regina left with what she needed, after she agreed to Gold's terms. She was sure that it was going to be incredibly awful and humiliating. Regina knew that she was going to hate it. However, whatever it was was going to be worth it. Regina was going to go home and do the spell right now. She just hoped that she wasn't going to have to deal with Snow and Ruby. They'd started sleeping together. Charming and Snow had broken up. Not that Regina cared. She really didn't. Plus, he'd walked around all bummed out. So it was a plus. Regina had to admit, that was the most annoying thing about dating Emma. Was her parents .Regina didn't know if she could put up with them for the rest of her life. That was a problem. Regina set up in the living room when she had determined that on one was there. Regina had looked it over before she'd left Gold's shop. Regina thought it looked really complicated. That was okay though, she could do it. Regina could do this.

It was a month before Regina knew that it had worked. Emma was still at the house, but they still fought a lot and Emma was sleeping in the guest bedrooms. Regina really hated that. But she had still been at Granny's. She was only back because of some work being done at Granny's. Regina didn't know how to fix things beyond this. She tried talking to her, but that didn't seem to fix things. Regina tried, and got fights. So, now that Emma was pregnant, Regina would have to tread lightly. Right now, she was making breakfast. She just hoped that Emma would join her. Usually Emma was a Fruit Loops kind of girl, but Regina was going all out. She was making eggs, bacon, homefries, and pancakes. Regina knew that Emma liked all of that. Regina looked up as Emma entered the kitchen. She didn't want to start a fight, so Regina waited to see if Emma would say something. Regina hadn't thought yet of what to say when Emma found out. It's not like there had been a man. But maybe there had been. Regina watched her carefully. Why was Emma still here? Why hadn't she moved back in with Mary Margaret? Why was she still here? Regina knew that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. It was better that she was here, with Regina.

Emma sat down, after she'd gotten her morning coffee. Emma had some important business to get to today. Emma was the sheriff now. It had been crazy as to how that happened. Some days, she still wasn't sure how she'd come to be here. Emma also didn't know how she'd let Regina get ot her like she had. Emma had always known that she was gay. She hadn't been taken off guard by that. What she _was_ having issues with was the fact that she was pregnant. Emma knew it was possible, she'd slept with Neal Cassidy, but really? It had been just once, could it really happen that way? Emma kept her eyes on her coffee, as Regina put down a plate of breakfast in front of her. Emma's stomach growled, betraying her. She was honestly starved. Emma mumbled a thank you, and started to eat. Emma didn't want to talk to her. She was going to see Neal today. Tell him about the baby. But first, she figured, she owed Regina the truth. "Regina, I have something to tell you. I slept with someone. A man. His name is Neal Cassidy. And…. I just found out I'm pregnant." Emam didn't look at her when she said all of that. Emma wasn't sure that she could. She still loved Regina, but they weren't good for each other.

She had what?! Regina's brown eyes rose. She was going to have to take care of this Neal person. This could _not_ stand. Now Emma thought this man was the father? Regina counted to ten before she responded. "You did what? I thought you were gay, Emma. Honestly, you can't expect me to believe that you're into this….. _Neal_." Regina said, fuming. This was unacceptable. Regina wasn't sure what to do. But Emma was _hers_ , and she fought for what was hers. Regina wasn't going to let this go. She couldn't even _eat_ , she was so angry. "You slept with a man and got pregnant. What happens now? Are you going to tell him?" Regina asked, _really_ hoping that the answer was no. But it's not like she could come out and say that she was the one who got her pregnant. Regina wasn't expecting this, though. Emma had just thrown her a curveball. Regina should have been paying more attention when Gold had been talking about him. She didn't even know what he'd said. Regina's eyes were full of fire. "You're going to do this and just throw our relationship away? You can't be _serious._ " Regina's tone was her best "I'm in charge" tone, and it worked on everyone but Emma. It was incredibly frustrating. Made fighting with her an utter nightmare. Regina kept her gaze on Emma, who didn't look at her the entire time that she was speaking.

It honestly was a tamer reaction than Emma had expected. Emma picked up a piece of bacon. If Regina wanted to be angry, then Emma couldn't stop her, honestly. And it wasn't going to have any bearing on this. Emma was going to have this baby, and she was going to do it without Regina. "I am not your girlfriend anymore, Regina. I am going to do this, and you don't get a say." Emma told her. This time, she met Regina's eyes. She didn't know that she could handle a fight about this. Emma was going to do this. Neal could be involved or not, it didn't matter. Emma couldn't be with Regina anymore though. They weren't good together. All they did was fight. Emma wasn't exactly good at the serious relationship thing. Regina certainly wasn't, either. They both needed something less destructive. Emma let out a sigh. "Regina, it's not that I don't love you. I do. But this isn't working and you know it. All we do is fight. And this is none of your business. This is my baby." The intensity in her own voice surprised her. Emma honestly hadn't expected to feel any of that. She knew that she meant it though. She did. Emma finished her breakfast, and cleared up her plate. "I just wanted to tell you the truth. That's all. I gotta go. I'll be late." Then she left.

Later that afternoon, Neal Cassidy was sitting in Granny's, waiting for Emma. She said that she had news. Honestly, Neal wasn't sure what he thought she was going to say. He liked her, but she wasn't sure that he wanted to start dating the mayor's ex. That spelled disaster. Neal wasn't going to get into any entanglements with Regina. Neal was eating already, Emma was late. Neal looked up, that creepy Gold guy was watching him. Neal had no idea why, but that guy looked _really_ familiar. Neal didn't know why, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Neal hadn't been here long, but he already knew that everyone was scared of him. Neal supposed that he understood why, though. He came up to Neal's table. Neal looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?" He asked, putting down his burger. Neal wasn't sure at all what this guy could want with him. They hadn't spoken since Neal had gotten here. He couldn't imagine what business they could have. Neal kept his gaze on Gold though, not wanting to look away. He didn't want this guy to think he was intimidated, even if he was. Neal had been on his own for a very long time. He had had to raise himself since he was 14. Neal could hold his own. "I don't believe we've even met, what could Mr. Gold have to talk to me about?" Neal asked, folding his arms.

Pure curiosity was what had made him stop. Gold just wanted to know more about him. He wanted to find out if he could possibly be Baelfire. Gold had been looking for him for years. He didn't know where to start, but he knew that Neal had slept with Emma. That wasn't common knowledge, but it was known to him. He had a habit of knowing things that he needed to know. "I don't want to hurt you. Just to talk. A welcome of sorts." Gold said. Besides Regina, he was the only one who knew who he was. He wasn't sure why that was. Gold thought maybe it was because he was the Dark One. Gold really wondered if it was Bae, why he seemed to not remember him. Balefire had left way before the curse happened. Gold gave him a brief smile. "You are in a friendly place, dearie." He said. Gold didn't really know what else to say. With all of his knowledge and power, he couldn't tell if this was Bae, if this was his son. Gold let out a sigh. Neal looked at him curiously. He lifted a shoulder in response. "I'm alright. Just thinking about my son." He said. Maybe that would help, they might jog something if he was Baelfire. You had to have hope.

Neal absorbed this calmly. He didn't know how that computed, Gold having a son. But he supposed that anything was possible. That's when Emma came up to the table. Neal looked at Gold. "I'm sorry, but she has news for me. We'll have to talk another time." He said smoothly. Gold nodded his head at him and walked off with his cane. Neal turned to look at Emma, who looked a bit freaked out. Neal wondered what she had to say. She didn't look like it was good news. Neal ran a hand through his black hair. He had a touch of grey in his hair. He felt like he could really be himself with Emma. She had grown up without parents, too, and he just felt like they had a lot in common. Neal knew that nothing romantic now was going to happen, though. But that was okay. He knew she still loved Regina. "What do you have to tell me, Emma?" He asked. He wasn't sure what he expected her to say. Neal watched her face. She seemed to be unsure about what to say. Neal waited patiently, wondering what was so heavy on her mind. She reached and snatched a fry from his plate. She was quiet, contemplative. That was new for her, at least since Neal had met her. Neal wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. Just as long as it wasn't bad news. Neal finished his burger while he waited for her. Ruby came by and took her food order in the meantime.

"This isn't easy for me to say, Neal." Emma started, as Ruby walked away. Emma let out a gasp, and just came out with it. "I'm pregnant." She said, lifting her hazel eyes, meeting his. Neal's face took on a shocked look. Emma hadn't expected any different, honestly. It was huge news. She just wanted him to take it better than Regina had. Although, it's not as if Regina had any say in the matter. Emma was going to have this baby. Emma had never thought it would happen, and now that it had, she wanted to make lemons, as the saying went. "You can be involved or not… I don't want to keep you out of the baby's life if you don't want to be kept out." Emma said, Ruby coming back with her drink, and leaving again. Emma didn't know what Neal was thinking, and that wasn't at all helpful. Emma could tell that he was shocked, but that was all. Emma had a secret super power, she could tell when people were lying. She knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her about any of this. Not that Emma really thought that he would. It was just a handy skill to have. Neal was staring at the table. Emma's voice shook a little, and she said, "Neal, you already know that I was given up….. I can't do that to my baby. I have to raise it."

Reaching out, Neal took her hand. "Hey, I know. Emma, don't cry, okay?" He asked. "I understand. I was given up, too. I get the need to protect your baby from that life." Neal said. He didn't know how he was going to be a father. But he didn't want to give up his rights to this child. Neal let out a breath. "Regina. We haven't talked about her, but… I know that you still love her. I don't assume that we'll be together, but if you want to be, then I do. But if you're working things out with Regina, that's okay." He didn't know how he could do this, or how it was going to work with Regina, but Neal knew that's where Emma's heart was. Neal watched Emma, she was looking at the table. Neal kept his hand in hers, running his hand over hers, fingers laced tight. He stroked the back of her hand. "I will be there for you, even if you choose Regina." He promised. Neal had to admit, he didn't _want_ to get involved in anything complicated. Neal had to keep himself away from all of that. He'd had enough crazy in the world. Neal mentally counted in his head, she had to be about a month. Neal wondered if that really was fair, they'd been safe. Drunk as hell, but safe. It really didn't make sense, they were supposed to be able to prevent this kind of thing. But Neal supposed that not everything was full proof. Things happened. It just didn't seem very fair.

She wiped her eyes. "No, Regina and I are not together. I'm…. I broke up with her. We're… the sex is truly amazing but we don't have anything in common. We don't. I wish that we did…. Because, Neal, I love her. But I can't do this. I can't get involved with her any further. I'll just end up getting hurt, and so will she." Emma didn't know what to say, what to do. Her life had turned into all Regina, all the time. Emma didn't know what her life was going to be like now that they were broken up. Emma lifted her eyes to Neal's. She wasn't really for anything serious. And plus, she wasn't into Neal enough for that. He was a great guy, but she shouldn't have slept with him. Emma knew that she shouldn't regret it, though, that could lead to resentments for the baby later on. She didn't want this baby to feel like that. That wasn't right. Emma wasn't sure how else to put things. "You're an awesome guy, Neal. But I'm not ready for anything serious. I…. but I'm willing to raise the baby with you." Emma said slowly. She didn't know how she could refuse him. She had to let him be apart of his baby's life. It would be rude of her. Plus Emma didn't want to do this alone. She wanted him to help her. It wasn't as if she knew what she was doing when it came to this sort of thing.

Before Neal could reply, the door to Granny's banged open, and Regina stood there. Neal looked at her. Oh shit, he didn't want any of this. "Yeah, Emma, I'll see you later." Neal stood, offering her money for her food. She refused it. Neal wasn't dealing with this. Regina was a crazy bitch. Neal inclined his head at her on his way out. She gave him a glare. Neal hoped that she and Emma could work things out. He really thought that Regina loved Emma. They just had to talk. Stop having sex until they worked out what they felt. Neal headed outside, looking around. This place really was a trip. He wasn't really sure how he had ended up here, but it was a nice small town. That's when he came upon Ruby outside. She looked like she was on a break. Neal walked over to her, he was down for talking to her. She was gorgeous.

 _ **Author's note: This was began BEFORE season 4. Just an fyi. There will be NO straight pairings except maybe Swanfire for a bit. XD. Review if you like!**_


End file.
